This invention relates to motor vehicle accessories, and more particularly to an armrest-beverage container assembly for use in a motor vehicle.
As the cost of motor vehicles continues to rise, consumers increasingly expect the vehicle they purchase to provide more of the creature comforts found at home. Fulfilling this desire becomes more difficult, however, as vehicles become more compact, in an effort to hold down weight and costs.
Beverage container or cupholder assemblies that are concealable within the armrest of a motor vehicle are known in the art. Frequently such devices slide, or otherwise retract, into the armrest, such as the apparatus disclosed by Dykstra in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,908. While such devices hold a beverage container, they do little else. Known armrest-beverage container assemblies tend to be dedicated to the single task of holding a beverage container. Further, such assemblies in general do not make optimum use of the space available within the armrest.